florelias_sonic_talesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Shi the Demonwolf
Shi the Demonwolf war ein 17-jähriges Wolfsmädchen, welches zusammen mit ihrer Familie auf dem Planeten Neokrumaria, in der Stadt Widenear lebte. Ihrer Familie gehörte damals eine bekannte und beliebte Musikfirma, weswegen sie sehr reich waren. Shi starb, als ihr Planet zerstört wurde und sie kam in die Dämonenwelt. Dadurch, dass sie als Wolf lebte und starb, ist sie noch zum Teil ein Wolf. Aussehen 'Kleidung' Persönlichkeit Shi ist ein eher stilles und ruhiges Mädchen, das jedoch sehr fürsorglich und hilfsbereit ist. Zwar redet sie nicht viel und wirkt schüchtern, aber sie würde immer anderen helfen, egal, was ist und sich um sie kümmern. Sie ist sehr lieb und verständnisvoll, sie verzichtet auf vieles und einigt sich stattdessen auf die Meinung und Aktionen anderer. Zu Personen, die sie länger kennt und als Freunde bezeichnet, ist sie sehr kindlich und anhänglich und will so viel wie möglich Zeit mit ihnen verbringen, wenn sie diese sieht. Shi ist aber auch jemand, der sehr naiv sein kann. Sie glaubt vieles, was man ihr erzählt, sie denkt gar nicht über die Konsequenzen oder die wirklichen Absichten nach. Bemerkt sie jedoch, dass sie leichtgläubig war, ist sie sich gegenüber sehr nachtragend und macht sich selbst Vorwürfe, dass sie etwas so schnell geglaubt und vertraut hat. Man findet Shi ebenfalls in den meisten Tagen nur traurig und emotionslos auf, denn sie trauert immer noch um ihre verstorbene Familie und um ihren zerstörten Planeten, aber auch um ihren Verlobten Darian Flynt, den sie sehr geliebt hatte, hinterher. Für sie ist es oft unvorstellbar ohne sie weiterzuleben, mit den Leuten, die ihr Ein und Alles waren und die sie sehr geliebt hatte, weswegen sie wirklich dankbar ist, dass sie noch Ren Tsuyosemi hat, der schon selbst damals eine starke Freundschaft mit ihr pflegte. Shi ist ebenfalls dankbar für jeden, der mit ihr befreundet sein will und sich um sie kümmert. Shi fängt meistens an zu weinen, wenn sie an die alten Zeiten denkt und es ist schwer sie zu beruhigen, jedoch kann man ihr mit Musik langsam eine bessere Laune verschaffen, wodurch sie auch gerne mal mitsingt. Doch trotz der trüben Tage ist sie nicht depressiv, obwohl man dies äußerlich gerne vermutet. Sie ist ihr ganzes Leben lang mit Musik aufgewachsen, weswegen sie die Musik liebt und gerne mal in ihrer Freizeit Musik hört oder macht. Shi versucht generell immer neutral zu bleiben und es ist schwer, sie auf eine Seite zu locken und gegen andere aufzuhetzen. Sie ist eher eine Einzelgängerin und mag es nicht, sich größeren Gruppen anzuschließen. Es ist schwer sie wütend und aggressiv zu machen, da sie eine von der ruhigeren Sorte ist, jedoch kann man sie leicht mit Worten verletzen und zum Weinen bringen. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Stärke' Sachen hochzuheben, zu zerschlagen und weiteres scheinen Shi ziemliche Probleme zu bereiten, weshalb sie kaum Kraft in ihrem gesamten Körper aufweist und diese Arbeit lieber anderen überlässt. Daher kann und würde Shi auch nie Gewalt anwenden, da sie weiß, dass andere ihr überlegen sind und dies nichts bezwecken würde. 'Licht/Photokinese' Shi ist zu grellem Licht gegenüber ziemlich empfindlich und ist allgemein jemand, der Schatten bevorzugt. Nicht nur, dass man sie sehr leicht blenden und damit ablenken kann, man dämpft auch die Chance bei ihr ihren Schatten zum Leben zu erwecken und dass dieser sich manifestieren kann. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Singen' Shi ist eine begnadete Sängerin, die schon gefühlt immer ihre Stimme für das Singen gefördert hat. Sie trainiert ihre Stimme sehr oft und ist deshalb Reizungen beim Singen gewohnt, weshalb ihr starke Oktaven- und Tonlagenwechsel keine Probleme bringen. Einige meinen, ihre Stimme sei so schön, dass man ihr den ganzen Tag nur beim Singen zuhören kann und dass es einen in den Bann zieht. Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Himure Campbell Shi liebte ihre Mutter wirklich sehr und hat ihr in vielen Bereichen damals sehr viel geholfen und daher Last entnommen. Sie hat sich gut um ihre Mutter gekümmert und wollte immer, dass diese stolz auf sie ist. Shi hat sich oft für sie eingesetzt und schätzte es sehr, dass sie eine liebevolle Mutter hatte, mit der man über alles reden und vertrauen konnte. Es gab kaum Auseinandersetzungen, da sie sich gut verstanden haben und wenn ja Probleme nie wirklich ansprachen, sondern hinnahmen. Darian Flynt Obwohl sie Darian erst durch ihre Eltern kennenlernte und sie sie mit ihn verlobten, verstand Shi sich sehr mit ihm und verliebte sich in ihn bis über beide Ohren. Noch glücklicher wurde sie, als er ihre Liebe erwiederte. Shi sah Darian recht häufig auf den verschiedenen ländlichen Gebieten in der Umgebung ihres Zuhause, weswegen sie ihn manchmal beobachtete. Sie schien sich von Anfang an für ihn zu interessieren, was jedoch Schwärmerei war. Shi beneidete Darians kämpferischen Fähigkeiten sehr und sah in ihn eine sehr gute und ehrgeizige Person. Umso mehr konnte sie es nicht begreifen, dass sie die Glückliche sein soll, die Darian heiraten soll. Shi erwies ihm großen Respekt und Höflichkeit vor, ebenso ein liebevolles Benehmen. Sie machte sich viel Mühe und wollte nur noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen, was sie auch taten. Beide sangen als Musikliebhaber viel zusammen und hatten Spaß an der Musik. Sie hatten viele gemeinsame Interessen, die sie miteinander teilen konnten. Shi liebte seine höfliche und abenteuerlustige Art sehr, sie unterstützte ihn wo sie nur konnte. Wenn sie traurig oder bedrückt war, sah er dies sofort ohne nachzufragen und tat alles, um Shi wieder aufzumuntern. Sie schätzte und liebte dies am meisten an Darian. Seit seinem Tod ist Shi nur noch traurig und verschlossen, sie kann es nicht ertragen, dass er tot ist und glaubt fest daran, dass sie ihn eines Tages wiedersehen wird. ---- 'Freunde' ---- Ren Tsuyosemi Shi vertraut Ren blendend und mag ihn wirklich gerne. Sie hat schon eine lange Freundschaft zu Ren, genauso lange wie zu Darian. Ren hat sie freundlichst in seine und Danokas Familie aufgenommen, was Shi sehr nah ging und ihm bis heute immer noch sehr dankbar ist. Shi mag seine ruhige, ernste, aber dennoch freundliche Art sehr und mag es Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen wie damals. Ren hat sie immer wie seine kleine Schwester behandelt, auch wenn dieser jünger war als sie und war immer für sie da, weswegen Shi sich oft versucht bei ihm zu revanchieren. Kyoko the Hedgehog Shi sieht Kyoko als ihre Schwester an, Kyoko war von Anfang an immer auf ihrer Seite, wenn es darauf ankam. Kyoko war ebenfalls sehr lieb und offen zu ihr, weswegen Shi Kyoko gleich in ihr Herz schloss. Shi hilft Kyoko wie sie nur kann und liebt es etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen oder über Musik zu reden, was sie desöfteren machen. Shi findet es lieb und rührend, dass Kyoko sich Sorgen um sie macht und sie versucht aufzumuntern, wenn sie wieder traurig ist, deshalb versucht sie selbst ihr best mögliches, um Kyoko wieder aufzumuntern, wenn diese traurig und niedergeschlagen ist. Shi kümmert sich sehr gerne um Kyoko und will, dass sie ein schönes und freudiges Leben führen kann. Sie ist ebenfalls froh, dass Kyoko dieselbe Arbeitsstelle beim Fortunately Snowdrop mit ihr teilt, damit Shi eine Beschäftigung findet. Beast Dank Ren konnte Shi auch Beast kennenlernen und versteht sich sehr gut mit ihm. Sie findet es sehr schade, dass sie ihn nicht sehr oft sehen kann, versucht aber die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen, wenn er mit ihr unterwegs ist. Shi bewundert Beasts Fähigkeiten sehr und will sogar diese bei im lernen. Sie findet es jedoch etwas zu überstürzt und übertrieben, dass er versucht sie selbstbewusster und stärker zu machen, obwohl sie dies gar nicht möchte, will dies aber nicht laut aussprechen. Trotz allem findet sie ihn sehr freundlich und chaotisch, sie sieht nur das Positive in ihm und ihr sind die Gerüchte von anderen ziemlich egal. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Man sagt sich, dass wenn man sie nachts weinen sieht, dass ihr trauriger, lebhafter Schatten einen verschlingt. *Sie hat, im Gegensatz zu anderen Dämonen keine richtige Dämonengestalt. *Ihre Art zu hypnotisieren ähnelt der einer Sirene, weswegen man sie auch "'Shirene'" nennt. *Ihre Blutgruppe war A+. *Als Sterbliche hatte sie schwarzes Haar und schwarzes Fell. *Sie ist zusammen mit Ren Tsuyosemi die einzige "Überlebende" vom Planeten Neokrumaria. *Generell ist nicht richtig viel von ihrem früheren Leben bekannt. *Shi hat nie gerne Oberteile mit Ärmeln getragen, ihre Jacken waren daher oft Ponchos oder Umhänge. *Sie trinkt nur Mineralwasser und kein stilles Wasser. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' ihr Halsband *'Persönliche Ziele:' ihren Verlobten wiedersehen *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,68 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' zuvor christlich, heute eher okkultistisch *'Sprachliche Muster:' förmlich, kurze Sätze, ziemlich emotionslos *'Gewohnheiten:' vor sich her singen, an der Vergangenheit festhalten *'Ängste:' geliebte Personen zu verlieren, Schmetterlinge *'Namensbedeutung:' "Tod" oder "Vier" *'Geburtsdatum:' unbekannt *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' heterosexuell Galerie Shi3.png Shi.png Shi surprised.jpg Shi cry.jpg|Shi weint Shi in a strange pose lol.jpg Kategorie:Florelia Neutral Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Wolf Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Florelia